


Just To See That Smile

by only1tonid



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only1tonid/pseuds/only1tonid
Summary: Ben's got a surprise for Ciara & she surprises him right back. Based on the spoiler pic of #Cin.





	Just To See That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired because a certain pic of a certain pair surfaced & a Cinner asked so… that is all… Just a quickie! Hope everybody likes what I came up with!

 

Ciara couldn't believe she agreed to be blindfolded as she let Ben lead her through the streets of Salem. But she'd been so curious about his little surprise that despite her reservations she followed along blindly. When they came to a she assumed they had reached a stop light. She tried to imagine where he could be taking her for the millionth time.

"Ok."

"OK?" She asked in confusion. "We're here?"

"Yup." They hadn't gotten very far, and Ciara tried to guess what the surprise could be once again. He reached for the blindfold. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," she quipped.

"Damn right you were," he agreed, pulling off her blindfold. "Hope you like it."

Ciara stared for a long moment in confusion. It looked like her dad's bike, but that wasn't possible because it was a wreck. Unless… "Oh, my god, you didn't!"

"I did."

"Shut up!" she squealed throwing herself into his shocked embrace. "Thank you! How did you do this?"

"It was at that garage near that junkyard," Ben explained, as she pulled back. "So I managed to get a few parts from the yard, and when the shop manager saw I knew what I was doing, he offered me a job upon completion."

"So you got a job  **and**  I get my dad's bike back?" she enthused, hugging him again. "That's amazing news, Ben!"

"And none of it would be happening without you," Ben replied quietly. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You don't know how much this means to me," Ciara said earnestly, beaming up at him.

"It was worth it just to see that smile."


End file.
